neefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mapperdonian Investigators (TNI)
Info It is made in 2015, and the group is to stop alts, and investagate conflicts and solve problems. THIS GROUP IS NOW DE FACTO DISBANDED. Members * Sunny (left?) * Xeno (active, unknown if still wants to be in group) * FSM (co-leader) * Kebab (co-leader) * Java (active, unknown if still wants to be in group) * Evergreen (left) * Redsnake (left) * Matt (de facto, non official) News July 2015 It has been known that the TNI Group, has sucessed in banning Tacosia12 from Wikia, but yet he makes another alt account. The VSTF group decided to ban Tacosia's main account due to the vandalisation he caused to FSM's Main Page in another wiki. July 2015-September 2015 (FSM Prank Incident) Flaming Spaghetti Monster, making a prank to scare others, made an IP account which was from Reynosa, Tamaulipas where he lives. Evergreen's IP tracker said it was from Reynosa, however Evergreen decided to say the IP was from Matamoros, in order to "protect FSM", this meaning that Evegreen already knew everything was fake since the beginning, but he decided to act out and he acted like he believed what FSM said, but he already knew it was fake (This was revealed on Skype around 1 month after the incident) Anyways, People such as Fedex Mapper, Kebab Master Lel, SunnyKhan688 and others belived htis was true, in September 2015 it was fake. The TNI's appreance in this is that they investigated to know who was the FSM IP account, and why they made the same things (Posting 'Islam' in someone's wall, and then vandalizing pages.), though Beto99 acted, and Flaming's IP Account copied Tacosia's friend which didnt had nothing to do with this. December 2015-Early 2016 (SunnyKhan's reaping) During different periods of late 2015 and early 2016, Matt, KML and FSM investigated the reaping of SunnyKhan688's main account and his alts Rongong123 and NightyKing. Although the investigation lasted up to a few months, a conclusion was never reached and the main suspect ended up being Happydance9, whom had earlier claimed in Minecraft that he would reap SunnyKhan's account, but there wasn't enough proof to prove that he did the reaping. Mid 2016-September 2016 After the SunnyKhan incident, the group started to slowly die out due to SunnyKhan being away and FSM and KML having less and less contact as time went through. By middle 2016, the group was formally disbanded. The Condesce A user called Her Imperious Condescenion joins and claims he is Flaming Spaghetti Monster's friend, and strangely this may be true as he reveals that he saw something Flaming Spaghetti Monster wrote on his notebook, which may confirm he does know Flaming. He also reffers Flaming by his real name, and 0EridanAmpora0 and ExordiumYT by 'Stupid friends'. Recently, this user has been inactive, claiming it is 'preparing' to 'hurt' Flaming. It is unknown if he wilL actually do something. It is suspected this the person that likes Undertale in Flaming's Classroom. Sunny's parents A small investigation the TNI did, about SunnyKhan's parents 'taking over' his computer, as he doesnt replies to Wikia and only to Youtube comments that arent aggersive or not normal.